RA056
Synopsis Yazmyne, Dane, Noxon, and Lincoln enter the Etylia Town Contest and pass the appeal stage. Summary Registration On the day of the Etylia Town Contest, Yazmyne and Lincoln stand outside the Contest Hall. The two enter the building to register for the contest. Yazmyne is happy Lincoln wants to enter the contest. Lincoln summarizes that Yazmyne had inspired him to give it shot; besides, he watches his wife perform and compete for years, so he's learned a few things. As they register, Yazmyne comes across Dane as well as Noxon. Noxon is warm while Dane is stoic. Dane ignores Noxon and informs Yazmyne that he has won his second ribbon, doing so on a grass stage. He's come to Etylia Town to try again on a rock stage. He asks if she's earned another ribbon. Yazmyne says that she lost in the Abroma Town Contest. Dane finds that unacceptable for someone of her stature. Yazmyne rolls her eyes and then introduces both to the old man, citing that Noxon is also training to be a dragon master. Lincoln believes that it an amazing dream. Lincoln says that he's long since fulfilled his dream and only wishes to compete in a contest at least once. Dane is stoically alarmed, as it means Lincoln has never been in a contest. He questions if he'll even make it past the first round. Yazmyne squeezes his arm for being rude, but Noxon says that dragons can live for centuries and they remain will always powerful. Lincoln comments on Dane's confidence. He assures Dane that he still has some spunk in him, even with a few back problems. The episode then spans to the beginning of the contest. Inity and her students are briefly shown in the audience while Noxon, Yazmyne, Dane, and Lincoln are all backstage. Lady Joyce introduces the judges and begins the Etylia Town Contest, which is showcased on a rock stage. The emcee explains that the contest has an additional twist of the battle rounds being a series of Double Battles, solid preparation for everyone's goal: the Riau Grand Festival. Appeal Stage The contest begins with a Lombre appealing with a mighty Hydro Pump that destroys a boulder on stage. An Ariados performs next with an excellent appeal of knitting the rock stage with Spider Web then releasing an electrical current with Electro Web, causing the white web and the rock stage to shiny with sparkling yellow electricity. Elekid watches the electrical appeal backstage and it only makes him feel worse. Noxon appeals third. He summons Charmeleon who Dane recalls from the finals of the Aster Discharge. Dane finds it odd that Noxon owns the Fire-type Charmeleon when he's so into Dragon-Types. Lincoln corrects Dane slightly, reminding him that Pokemon are known to be categorized in egg groups, which is basically to understand which Pokemon are able to mate with others. Charmeleon belongs to the dragon egg group. As someone who wants to be a Dragon Master, Noxon must not limit the Pokemon he trains to be just Dragon-type; they must include Pokemon that can learn Dragon moves, prehistoric Pokemon who evolved into dragons. Impressed, Dane says that Lincoln is very wise, but the old man just says that it's nothing more than a lifetime of experience, which Dane will possess one day. Back on stage, Charmeleon releases a purple beam of Dragon Rage that itself to look like a blue and black dragon. Charmeleon then ignite the dragon with Fire Fang creating a fire dragon that reaches the top of the stadium before disappearing in an excellent showcase of demonstrating Charmeleon's attribute as a dragonic Pokemon. After a few more appeals, Yazmyne is next she summons Eevee to return to the appeal stage. Eevee smashes a large boulder in half with Iron Tail in a wonderful display of power. With a few acrobatics, Eevee uses her Iron Tail to kick the halves into the air. Eevee then explodes the two rocks with Hidden Power, resulting in fireworks. Lincoln says the appeal was simple, but Yazmyne made use of the stage for a fine appeal. Dane dryly comments that Yazmyne executed a much better performance the last time she used Eevee in a Contest. He says she was "disappointing". Noxon listens silently to Dane's criticisms. Several more performances are help until Dane is ready at appeal number 18. Dane calls out a Bronzor. Bronzor uses Gyro Ball rapidly and it begins to shine and the light from the stage bounces off its glowing body. Bronzor then shows off its power by destroying the rocks on stage before grinding along the rocky surface. Doing so stunningly produces sparkles. Bronzor then levitates to the center and slows down, ending its Gyro Ball. The judges rave the fine appeal as Dane has maximized Bronzor's manipulation of Gyro for an ingenious appeal. Noxon says that Dane is arrogant, but he definitely knows what he's doing as a Coordinator. Among the last entries is Lincoln, and the audience is surprised to see an old man on stage but Lincoln shouts that he is representing his beautiful wife Marissa. He calls out his pick for the appeal stage, Umbreon. Umbreon starts out with a Swift. Umbreon tightens its footing on the ground before releasing a spiraling stream of stars from its tail. The stars then collide and burst creating spurts of rainbows. Dane jests that Lincoln is plagiarizing, but Lincoln has Umbreon take that light with Moonlight. The yellow tattooed diamond on Umbreon's head glows white and draws in the rainbow light. The diamonds then glows that same rainbow color before distributing that energy to coat Umbreon in a rainbow aura. After the Appeals Noxon says that Lincoln incredible. Dane and Yazmyne ask why, and its because by just watching Lincoln was able to combine the rainbow aspect of Dane's appeal and Yazmyne's appeal to show off her Pokemon's body. When it comes together, Lincoln has his own incredibly beautiful appeal and everyone watches Umbreon shine. Dane gives that man his props but wonders how he'll battle in the second round. Yazmyne insists Lincoln isn't a pushover. Lincoln beat her in a friendly match the other day and she hopes her a rematch. Lincoln and Umbreon bask in their great and well deserved applause. He, Noxon, Yazmyne, and Dane have all displayed excellent appeals and they will soon find out if they are still eligible to compete for the Etylia Town ribbon. Everyone then stares at the large screen when the emcee announces that the judges has tallied the results to see who is advancing to the next stage, which features Dane, Noxon, Yazmyne and Lincoln on the scoreboard. The old man is chipper as is the Umbreon beside him while everyone else tends to their talented Pokemon, advancing or not. Noxon is upset that he is in last place, partially due to the fact that he didn't use the stage for his appeal. Yazmyne says that doesn't matter so long as he makes it to the battle round. Dane responds with a sly comment, unable to grasp encouraging one's competition. The emcee explains that the boards will be shuffled and the battle rounds will begin the next day, reminding the audience that the Coordinators will be using two Pokemon to battle just like in the Grand Festival. The boards are shuffled to reveal Lincoln and Dane in the very first match. Dane wonders if the old man is ready to be beaten, Lincoln says that he may be old, but he has a youthful spirit which will not back down. Noxon then asks Yazmyne about the woman Lincoln was shouting about before his appeal. Yazmyne's glisten as she says that it's a long, beautiful story of love and Luvdisc. Yazmyne vs. Noxon Yazmyne and Noxon are set to battle in the first round. They are ready and the emcee starts the clock. Yazmyne summons Bagon and Aerodactyl while Noxon chooses Charmeleon and Dragonair in an affair between Dragon Pokémon. Noxon moves first and orders Charmeleon to attack with Dragon Claw. Charmeleon's hands becomes surrounded in a light green, claw shaped energy. Their beauty costs Yazmyne some points. The Fire-Type then rushes in before jumping to pounce. Bagon jumps on Aerodactyl, who jumps and flies to dodge the attack easily, but they are immediately faced with Dragonair's Twister. Yazmyne is caught completely off guard and quickly commands Ancient Power. Aerodactyl releases an orb of light that destroys the incoming storm. Noxon loses points, but he quickly recovers and commands Dragon Rage. Charmeleon is behind Bagon and Aerodactyl and blasts then with a purple dragon-shaped energy beam, taking away more points from Yazmyne. Backstage Dane and Lincoln discuss Noxon's strategy. Charmeleon's Dragon Claw was not meant to attack, but use a feint to get behind Yazmyne's Pokemon. While focusing on evading Charmeleon, they forget about Dragonair. Eventually, Noxon gets into a back and forth between Charmeleon and Dragonair attacking, preventing Yazmyne from focusing on one Pokemon, but she also needs to worry about attacks from both sides of the stage. Lincoln is not completely listening, too absorbed into the match. Yazmyne begins losing more points and Charmeleon's Dragon Rages do not stop. She commands Ember from Bagon. Aerodactyl moves his wing to give Bagon a clear and pellet Charmeleon with fire and negate its concentration. Dragonair proceeds to rush in with Iron Tail, but Yazmyne calls to Aerodactyl, who throws Bagon. Bagon uses Headbutt to collide with Dragonair. Their attacks create some sparks, and the Pokemon stare each other down. The appeals are viewed equal. Dragonair and Charmeleon are ready to attack again with Twister and Dragon Claw. Yazmyne is reminded by how Noxon has his ribbons. He does not allow his opponents to relax or strategize, maintaining pressure for the entire battle while earning points through his dragon's type's ferocity. Yazmyne develops a plan, and orders Aerodactyl to cover Bagon and use coat himself with Iron Head. Aerodactyl executes, and his entire body becomes coated with sparkling gray steel to the amazement of the audience. The steel defense deflects the Twister upon contact and and Aerodactyl effortlessly swats Charmeleon aside when it attack with his Dragon Claw. Dragonair and Charmeleon regroup and release a furious Flamethrower-Fire Blast combo to break thorough Aerodactyl's defenses. Yazmyne loses points from the sheer volume of their two mighty attacks orders Bagon to use Dragon Claw. Bagon fearlessly jumps into the center of the combined attacks and shreds it with two slashes of his projected green-blue claws. Charmeleon attacks once more with Dragon Rage and Bagon matches it with Ember, causing a small explosion that erupts in fireworks. Then, the clock stops; Yazmyne is shown to have a little less than half of her original score while Noxon has a little more than 1/4 of his original score, giving Yazmyne the win. Lincoln gives a cheer, saying it's time the two of them have their rematch. Aftermath Yazmyne and Noxon meet following their battle and share a mutual hug with Noxon proud of Yazmyne, and Yazmyne returning the compliment. They both express what they liked about the others' performance. Noxon says that when his Charmeleon evolves into Charizard he's going to take a lot of pointers from Aerodactyl. Dane interrupts them, asking Yazmyne how she could have possibly become Top Coordinator is she's all buddy-buddy with her competition. Yazmyne expresses that she learned from her first day as a trainer that she doesn't need to hate her competition to face them or beat them. Dane, however, says that she's trading strategies, and it's simply an unintelligent thing to do. Noxon tries to intervene, but Dane dismisses him. Dane simply says that if Yazmyne is a Top Coordinator, she needs to act like one. He departs. Noxon believes that Dane must really look up to Yazmyne. Yazmyne says that he simply has his expectation of excellence. Yazmyne says that she's grown up around "excellence" her entire childhood. Her father told her that meanness or animosity toward one's rival might motivate you, but it won't make you stronger. Noxon agrees that those are wise words. Major Events *Noxon arrives in Etylia Town *Yazmyne, Dane, Noxon, and Lincoln compete in the Etylia Town Contest *Yazmyne and her rivals clear the appeal stage *Dane is revealed to have obtained a Bronzor *Yazmyne defeats Noxon to advance to the semifinals For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dane *Noxon *Lincoln *Lady Joyce *Nurse Joy *Audience Pokemon *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Gothita (Yazmyne's) *Cubchoo (Dane's) *Charmeleon (Noxon's) *Umbreon (Lincoln's) Coordinators' *Hariyama *Breloom *Hitmontop *Marshtomp *Shedinja *Lombre *Surskit *Jumpluff Trivia *The Pokemon used by miscelleneous Coordinators are featured in Round Two of the Realgam Colosseum in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures